Nobody
by Kryptics
Summary: Set after the game, Riku finds a city and it's only inhabitant. Why are they there and could they hold the answer to Riku's questions? NOT YAOI. rating may change. RikuOC. rr.
1. Wander Alone

Nobody

By: Lynxionia

**Author's Note:** I thought of this story when I saw the secret ending for Kingdom Hearts. It inspired me to write a story about what happens to Riku. I have created a new character and will probably use some German dialogue in here. And King Mickey in this story is VERY out of character, just to let you know. If I do, I will put the translations in parenthesis. For now, the rating will be Pg-13, but that may change after I get into the story. But until then, Enjoy!! 

**Disclaimers:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any song I may use in this story, but if you decide to sue it won't matter because I have no money to give you anyway, SO don't sue…*innocent smile* please.

Chapter 1: Wonder Alone 

          Swing, slash, slash, spin, swing, slash, slash, and spin. These four movements were burned into his very being as he executed them over and over again. Yet, as his body went though the motions, his mind went through the words. Sadness, hatred, survive, alone, sadness, hatred, survive, and alone. Never did they skip a beat and never did they slow. They ate at his heart and tore at his soul as the many heartless around him continued to pummel him with attacks. Swing; sadness, slash; hatred, slash; survive, and spin; alone. He looked behind him to see the king using a similar pattern to destroy the enemies that threw themselves forward at him. The same swing, same slash, same slash, same spin. For as long as they had been fighting those four motions and four words had held all the meaning for his existence. And he knew the reasons these four words burned so bad was because he had brought them all upon himself. He held sadness for the lost of his true friends and his home, but felt hatred toward himself for his blindness to the light. Yet even though he had untruthful and deceptive toward Sora and those who depended on him, he still had the will to survive that he might be able to return to them and set things right again. But that meant that he would have to survive alone until he could be with them once more. And that is a long and troublesome road to walk. Yet, this was a road that Riku was ready and willing to brave if it meant being with them again. And so he continued to swing, slash, slash, and spin because his survival depended on it. 

King Mickey looked at him from the corner of his eye as he also battled his enemies. He saw a man who had so much determination that shined bright against the chaos around them. This had to end or they would never get out of there. Even Riku's determination, no matter how strong, could not match the shear numbers of heartless that were attacking them. So, Mickey decided that it was his duty, as King, to help Riku escape, even if it meant his life in exchange. Mickey began to fight his way towards Riku until they were back to back fending off Heartless left and right. 

The King once again glanced at Riku who in turn looked back at him. Riku knew every word the King was going to speak before they even left his tongue. And slowly Riku shook his head in response but the King spoke anyway despite Riku's silent plea. "It is time Riku. This is where we walk our own paths."

The heartless continued to relentlessly attack them from every possible angle but the King still continued, "We cannot keep this up. Something must be done."

Riku spoke above the clashing and screeching of melt against heartless claws, "No Mickey, I refuse to leave you here alone. We must leave together."

"We cannot Riku." The king tried to reason with Riku for his own sake, "You must escape from here and live to see the end."

Riku wasn't sure what the King was talking about, but a fire burned in his large innocent looking eyes and somehow Riku felt the urgency that the King was trying to stress to him. So, slowly, he nodded and looked at the King for a sign of what to do, "Fine, what must be done?"

The King slashed right and slashed left before speaking to the courageous teenager, "I will give you an opening, and when that happens, follow the light. It will lead you to the city."

Riku looked up into the night sky, still battling heartless at every moment to defend himself and his counterpart, and to the north laid a light as bright as a star in the winter night sky back on his island. "That star there?"

Slowly nodding, King Mickey swung his keyblade high above his head and said a single word to Riku before jumping into the black above them, "Prepare." Then, with keyblade held high above his head he brought his weapon down and struck the ground with great force and a bright light spread across the ground. The many heartless surrounding them shuddered and covered their eyes from the bright disturbance. 

Riku saw this as the opening and made a sprinted for the bright pointer above him with one look back he saw the last of the heartless disintegrate back into the depths of blackness. But he did not turn back or slow his pace, for this may be his only chance to escape and get back to his friends.

And so he ran, and Riku heard the last words of the King as he ran into the shadows, the words that would forever be embedded in his mind as he saw the last of the King.

**_"I will meet you there."_**


	2. Shadows in the Dark

Nobody

By: Lynxionia

**Author's Note:** This is where things start to get complicated, so you have to pay attention to little details in the story line. And for those who don't speak German, the OC characters name is Weiß (pronounced like the word "vice") Schatten (pronounced like "sh-fa-ten", which means White Shadow. That's right, my OC's first name is White (Weiß) and last name is Shadow (Schatten). In the story I will be using the German name, so be ready for it when I use it.

**Disclaimers:** I know, I know, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the songs I use, you don't have to rub it in…*sniff sniff*. 

Chapter 2: Shadows In The Dark

Riku's Perspective

          I do not know how long it has been since I saw another living soul, but I _do_ know that each night the bright star above me grows stronger. This means that the city grows near. 

          The city. It is quite amazing how much I have changed since the King and I fought side by side. How long had it really been since the King told me to journey towards the bright star above? I will admit openly that there were times when I became doubtful there was really a city waiting for me under the place where the bright star stood in the black void. But, my doubts seized to exist that moment when it happened. 

          I had given up hope and wept upon the black before me. I pounded the space and screamed into the never-ending night around me. I cursed at the darkness and the heartless that plagued this lifeless place. And as I did so, they appeared around me. The heartless must have numbered somewhere in the thousands, surrounding me on all sides. I didn't lift my head and never stifled my tears. I closed my eyes and waited for the end. I had failed Sora and Kairi, now it was time to end all my suffering. But, as I waited, the pain never came and I never heard the heartless screech or the sound of them leaping into the air. Slowly, I lifted my eyes away from the ground to see all the heartless standing completely still. None of them moved an inch, not even a twitch from their long antennas. I began to stand up when the voice whispered through the darkness into my ear and seemed to echo against unseen walls. 

          "_Will you drown in the darkness again?"_

My eyes widened at these seemingly non-existent words that stopped time and space even though they came from no visible speaker. What was this? A dream? Suddenly my body began to shake as an unseen hand lifted me from the ground and made me spread my arms wide as if I were flying upward. I could feel something inside me building from my very being like a star that grows in the sky and brightens with each year. I closed my eyes as I felt a warmth settle over me and a calmness I had never experienced before. And I felt my body moving toward the ground once again and so I opened my eyes to see the heartless still frozen in time as they had been for some time now. As I settled upon the surface below me once again, the voice once again spoke its breathless words.

          _"Or will you fight?"_

My eyes were then drawn to a flash of light off to my right. I turned slightly to see two black shapes spinning in the air. As I narrowed my eyes slightly, I caught the glimpse of a two handles. Then both objects landed and embedded themselves upright nearly ten yards away from me. Now that my vision cleared I saw what was exactly what I had suspected. Two keyblades. I stared at them intently not sure what they signified or why they had appeared here. I took a step forward towards them, but as I did, the frozen heartless around me came to life before my eyes and all stood there staring at me. I looked back at the keyblades, then at the heartless around me. And then the voice once again blew past me and left one word behind.

          _"Choose."_

          I looked back at the keyblades and all time seemed to slow as I looked from the keyblade to the heartless and back again. I must choose, but which choice is the best? Then I heard another voice in the back of my head that had always been there pushing me into making my decisions, I heard it fade into the darkness around me. Now, it was time for me to choose…and I knew my choice before it even took form.

          "This time…I'll fight."

          And I took off running towards the two keyblades waiting for me only ten yards away. The heartless rushed at me from all sides, but I never slowed my run. Everything was in slow motion and my heartbeat was steady and even as the keyblades got closer and closer. And just as I thought the heartless had reached me first, my hands curled around two handles. With all my strength I tore the keyblades from their embedded spot and swung them at the awaiting heartless.

          As I swung and slashed at the heartless all around me, I felt a strength I had never felt before rise within me. And it was then, with keyblades in hand, that I realized I was not afraid of this. I was not afraid of the many heartless rushing at me with their claws ready to strike me and take my heart from my very body. No, instead, I smiled at the stupidity of them walking to their deaths with every swing I executed and every spin I made. Never would I fall again. I would never fall into darkness again. I would fight to fulfill my promise to Sora and Kairi no matter what. Defeat was not an option. 

          Slowly with every swing, fewer and fewer heartless attacked and soon, there were none left to oppose me and I put my keyblades away and looked back at the light I had been following for who knows how long. I let my eyes trail down and there I saw the lights of a city not far off. That was the city I had been looking for. So, I began to walk towards this city with my heart ready to begin its new journey, a journey with the light in hand and the hope in my heart as I walk towards this city of the darkness.

**"And let it come."**


	3. Konigereich Herz

Nobody

By:Lynxionia

**Author's Note: **I made a mistake in the last chapter in the author's note. The way I told you guys about the OC's name made you probably think that the voice that Riku heard **was **the OC and it's not, the voice that Riku heard **IS NOT **the OC. And in the "Deep Dive" video, we all know that the person on top of the tower is Riku. But for my stories purposes, the one on the ground is Riku instead. Just to clear that up. Sorry! 

**Disclaimers: **No, I don't own anything I use in this story…except the original character.

Chapter 3: Königereich Herz 

Riku's Perspective

          The rain fell like ice on the black paved roads of the city. My black boots splashed in the puddles that littered the street and the raindrops made small ripples as they met the ground. I had only reach the city a few hours ago and it had begun to rain hard. My black full-length leather coat was soaked but it still kept me dry. The thunder's voice raced across the sky and then lit up with lighting. 

          Yet, as I walked through these rain-drenched streets, I could feel something that wasn't right. There was something in the aura surrounding this city that was out of place. There seemed to be…a presents that wasn't welcome, but what was it? And to add to the confusion, there were no people of any kind. Every house, building, and road was deserted and bare. The city was extremely large and the buildings almost too tall. Yet, even though no life was to be found, every billboard, streetlight, and candle was lit up and shining bright, but their light was blurred by the black color of the buildings they wished to illuminate. 

          Such a strange sight it was, but as I thought about it, this was the city of darkness. Why shouldn't it be a little backwards? 

          As I continued to walk, I came upon the city square, which was lit up with a seemingly brighter light than the rest of the city. And as I studied this place at which I stood I couldn't help but ask myself, "What is this place?"

          When the words escaped my lips I caught movement off to my right. I turned to see a swarm of heartless emerge from the rain soaked ground around me. I just stood there watching them all appear, until they numbered in the millions. But still I stood my ground as they just stood there waiting for the chance to attack. If they wanted me, then they would have to fight to the death.

          And so, I told them the only thing I needed to say, "Come."

          At my worlds they flew forwards at me with a horrible screech as I wiped out my keyblades, ready to fight. Slash right, slash left. Another heartless vanquished with every swing or stroke filled with my hearts power. The heartless jumped up into the air hoping to catch me off guard. Never. I jumped up into the air and swung left, then swung right. I pushed off of one of the heartless and hurdled the keyblade in my left hand at the heartless higher than my reach. My keyblade hit all its marks and came spinning back down where I caught it again. The heartless closed the gap I had been standing in, forcing me to flip back on to the stairs leading into a rather large building. 

          That was when I felt it. Someone's presence was near me, very near. I felt out for it's source and slowly I tilted my head towards the top of the skyscraper I stood upon. And the sight I saw amazed me. On top of this brightly lit building I saw a black figure standing tall. It had a black full-length coat on, almost exactly like mine and it was looking down on me. Who is it? Could it be a friend? Or foe? 

          I looked back at the heartless around the building that were beginning to advance again. I would just have to find out who this figure was and there was only one way to do that. I looked back up to the top of the building and saw that the person was still there, so I began to run up the building towards the top where the figure awaits. Heartless tried to stand in my path but their attempt were short lived as I slashed them out of my way and continued to run. Many heartless followed me from behind but they could not keep up with my run and they were left behind. I was getting closer and closer to the top when a few heartless from behind began to catch up. I swung out at one of the heartless that had jumped in front of me and it vanished from my swing.

          Yet, when I was no more than fifteen yards away from the top, the figure standing up there threw out something bright in front of the building before my eyes. As I looked closer at the spinning object I recognized almost instantly. A keyblade. I looked back at the figure then at the still spinning keyblade. And at that moment the strangest thing happened. The figure jumped from the building with arms stretched out wide and grabbed the spinning keyblade in mid air and then began speeding towards the ground to the awaiting heartless. And as they did so, the very clouds above us seemed to part and behind them were thousands of falling stars.

          And as the figure neared my running form, all time once again seemed to slow as I ran up and the figure sped down. My head turned to look at the person and all I could see was a thin smile on the person's lips as we passed each other. 

          When we finally passed one another, time went back to normal and the figure continued their trek down the building as I continued mine upwards. The person held their keyblade ready to strike, but when they reached the heartless they didn't even have to swing to vanquish them. Instead, they let themselves fall right through them and I watched the heartless vanish when the figure merely pasted them by. I got to the top of the building, turned around, and began to run back down towards the ground. The figure below me made their to the bottom of the building and flipped off the steps and land on the ground effortlessly. Then, with keyblade held high the person swung it around and gripped the handle hard before plunging it into the wet street upon which they stood. As the tip of the keyblade hit the ground, a bright light emerged from the ground and spread like water over the already wet surface. And every heartless the light took was destroyed along with the darkness they represent, but as they vanished beneath the light they screamed one coherent word, "_Wei___".

          With the heartless gone I pushed off the building and landed easily on the ground no more than ten yards away from my mysterious acquaintance. The person had their back turned and their keyblade still hung from its black-gloved hand. The rain was still falling upon us as we stood in utter silence. I didn't know what to say or what to do. What did this person want from me? And why did it have a keyblade?

          As I let my mind fill with questions, the figure turned its head towards me and it was the first time I got a look at their face. And I noticed that the person's eyes were covered from sight and that the only thing visible on them was their nose and mouth, even their hands were covered. In the darkness around us it was impossible for me to see details of any kind and the rain made it even worse. 

Even though I couldn't see their eyes, I could still tell that they were looking at me. I didn't let my body move or back down, I stayed where I was and refused to be intimidated. But I was caught off guard when they spoke to me in a low voice.

"I see you chose the light." 

I was in awe of their statement.        


	4. Shadows Unveiled

Nobody

By: Lynxionia

**Author's Note: **YEAH!! Chapter 4!! OC revealed!!  Ok enough talkin' let's get to the story!!

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any songs I use, but I should…****

Chapter 4: Shadows Unveiled 

Original's Characters Perspective

          He seemed surprised at my words. He was calm and collected until I spoke to him. I could tell that I caught him off guard with my statement, but it had to be said for it was true. I could tell from just looking at him through the dark rain falling around our faces that he was strong. His hood was up and his bangs covered most of his face except for one majestic turquoise eye that looked through his bangs at me with utter amazement. I couldn't help but smile as I gazed at him and knew he could not see my eyes, for they were covered. My hood was still up as well and the rain was almost silent as we simply stood in each other's presence. 

          Yet, even as calming as it was to simply stand, I could feel that we needed to leave the street, else our presents be noticed. I took my gaze from him and looked off to my left and then turned back to his still surprised face. They were coming and I needed to find a way to get us both to a safer place. 

          For another moment we just stood there and I debated with myself on the coarse of action I should take and decided I had no choice less we fall victim to another Heartless attack. 

          And so, lowering my head in regret, I softly whispered my apology, "Forgive me." Then, I opened my mind and poured out the darkness within to him full force. 

          As expected, he suddenly laid his hand on his now aching head and tightly shut his eyes before going down on one knee. Slowly I walked up to him and knelt down on the water-saturated road ready to catch him. He tilted his head up to look at me then utter two words, before his body fell forwards and landed gently in my arms. 

          Swiftly, I hoisted him up so that my left arm was draped under his knees and my right, around his back. His head laid back and his hands hung limp as I began a quick pace towards the alley ahead of me where my secret place lay hidden from Heartless eyes. 

          Never would I lose the words he uttered before he fell. And I swore, this one, I would not lose.

**"Sora…why?"**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**Riku's Perspective**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

          My eyes were open but I couldn't tell the difference from when they were closed. From darkness into darkness was how it seemed until I could finally make out blurred shapes around me. I looked around and tried to make out shapes in my surroundings to make sense of what I was seeing and slowly my focus returned. 

          I was in a large room with dimly lit lights that held orange flames. Nothing was vivid in color or sharp in shape, but rather everything was warm and soft to the eye with a red hue. The temperature itself was warm and comfortable to my skin and it was the first time that I noticed I no longer had my leather coat on. I held my hand up in front of my face, as I lay on something soft and comfortable. My gloves were gone and I lay my hand on my head. What had happened? I closed my eyes and tried hard to resurface the memories of the events that had taken place, but very few things came to me. I remembered the heartless and a city of lights. There was a fight, a building, and a…figure. My eyes snapped opened when that detailed made itself clear. I remembered the person saying something to me and then the darkness came. 

          "I see you chose the light." That was what the figure said to me, but how would they have known about my decision? Then the pain in my head came and the person knelt down next to me and just knelt there waiting. As I lay there on what was a bed, I breathed evenly and calmly. I needed to find out where I was before I could answer these other questions. With my mind now quieted down, a sound registered around me. It was a sweet sound with a cool tone. As I listened closer, I could make out a melody and the words that followed it. 

**I'm standing on the bridge.**

**I'm waiting in the dark.**

**I thought that you'd be here by now.**

Where were they coming from? I looked left then right but no one was there. Yet the words continued to go on with its soothing sound. The sound was smooth and even, with a warm glow that seemed to float around the room.

**There's nothing but the rain,**

**No footsteps on the ground, **

**I'm listening but there's no sound.**

            I tried to sit up but a pain went through my body, the singing stopped and was replaced by a warm voice coming from my right. I turned my head to see a black form in the shadows.

          "Lay still."

          A hand reached out and gently pushed my shoulder back down onto the feather soft pillow beneath me. I lifted my eyes to look into the still covered face of the mysterious figure I had encountered before. Their eyes were still covered and their hood was still up making it impossible to see the persons face in the dim light. Then, they walked away again to a small washbowl off to the right of the bed. They dipped a cloth into the liquid and rung it out. Slowly they approached me and reached out with cloth in hand to my shoulder. I moved away before the wet material could touch me, but in doing so, a pain went through my shoulder and once again they spoke.

          "It won't hurt as much if you don't move."

          Their voice was low and seemingly untrusting, but the warmth they generated made me less afraid to obey and slowly I moved back to where I had originally been laying and let the person continue their work. They gently laid the warm cloth on my skin, which I found was bare. Their hands were gentle as they smoothly cleaned my shoulder although it stung through the process. 

          I looked at them the entire time and watched their work on clean my shoulder, that I could now tell was injured in some way. When they finished, the cloth returned to its bowl and they reached for a bandage next to it. Turning back towards me, they lifted me to a sitting position and began to wrap the wound tightly.

          I cringed only once while they wrapped and they simply said, "Sorry." And continued their work. When all was complete, they laid me back down and walked away. After they had left I touched my bandaged shoulder and then looked over to where the person had disappeared. What was going on? Why was this person helping me? 

          Suddenly they appeared out from behind a door and was carrying a tray. I couldn't see the contents of what they carried, but they continue to walk towards me. When they were near enough, I noticed that they were carrying food and they set it down beside me on the end table. Then they reached out again and helped me sit upright before speaking, "You must be hungry." 

          They picked up the tray and laid it on my lap then just stood there and waited. I looked down at the food and couldn't deny the hunger that plagued me. So, I reached down and began to eat it with true thankfulness for what they had given me.  Out of the corner of my eye I could see them smile before once again walking away. 

          I finished the food and they came to take it away. I had the greatest urge to ask them a few questions, but I struggled to ask them in a way that wouldn't seem rude. But I must know, who is this person?

          The next time they came back they said they were going to change the bandage on my shoulder, but as they reached out I covered my shoulder with my hand and they stopped. 

          "I won't hurt you." Their tone seemed reassuring, but I had to ask my question first.

          "Who are you?" 

The persons hand pulled back completely before they spoke again and then answering my question with one of their own, "You wish for my name?" 

I slowly nodded my head and continued to look at their still covered face while I waited for their reply. But that wasn't the only thing I wanted to know, or rather see. "Let me see your face."

They seemed surprised for a moment before they smiled at me and answered, "I suppose you deserve to know."

They brought their black-gloved hands up to the sides of their hood and pushed it back to reveal the most enchanting sight I had ever seen. Their hair held a sparkling white color that almost looked like shining silver. It came down to about the middle of their thigh and hung around their shoulders perfectly. The lights around us seemed to glow brighter and illuminated the almond tone of the person's skin. Majestic. It was the only word that even came close to describing their appearance. Yet, now that their hood was off, the details that had been hidden from sight before shown bright and it was the first time that I realized that this person was a woman.  

Her eyes were still covered and it wasn't a complete image without them, but I wasn't about to offend her. I still had a lot of questions to ask and thing just kept getting more and more interesting. 

"Does this satisfy you?" She tilted her head to the side in question and I had to collect my thoughts before I answered her.

"Some what but..." I gestured towards her again and asked my question again, "Who are you?"

She smiled slightly and replied, "To those who call me by name, I am Weiß Schatten."

I knitted my brow and stared at her, what did she say? "Weiß Schatten?"

She nodded her head once and her hair fell neatly to cover one side of her face casting strange highlights on her face, as if her hair could reflect the orange glow the candles produced. "It means White Shadow. The name was given to me long ago."

I thought about the name for a few minutes. I looked at her and saw why she was given the name, for a white shadow she was; the name was perfect for her. "Weiß Schatten, it suits you." The words escaped me before I knew I was saying them. I took a sharp intake of breath that wasn't very loud but was evident in the warm silence. 

But, she simply smiled and spoke softly, "Thank you, but it really isn't that wonderful. Now let's see to that bandage."

She reached for me again with her gloved hands and I instinctively evaded her hand. I cursed myself on the inside as I saw her face fall at my action and she tried once again to reassure me, "I told you before, I mean no harm."

I still had question I needed answering before I could be sure to trust her completely. "Why do you help me? How can I be sure that you…aren't one of them?"

She let out a light sigh, turned her back to me and walked to a chair at the left of the bed. I watched her carefully not sure of what she was going to say, but what she did say somewhat surprised me. "How can I be sure of the same?" 

I lowered my eyes at her words; she had a point, for I really didn't have any right to be so untrusting. Besides, she did help me defeat the Heartless, why had I been so rude? I mentally scolded myself and spoke my apology, "Forgive my rudeness. I have no right to be so judgmental. I simply don't understand what's going on…and I…"

"No, it was very impolite of me to assume that you would be trusting. But I promise you that I am only here to help you, for we are both fighters in the same battle." She interrupted me firmly but with sincerity. She turned back towards me before sitting down in the chair. Her long hair fell around her face, masking it slightly from the dim illumination of the small room. It was strange how different she looked when her hood no longer hide their face. Some how, her hair lit up her face with its silver hue. Her eyes were still covered by the blindfold, so I had to judge her feelings through her words and gestures. The black quality of her blindfold greatly contrasted her hair color and the effect was interesting.  

"Tell me, why are you helping me?" 

Another sigh and then the answer, "Because you are the first living soul I have seen in years. And we are both in a battle to bring an end to the Heartless that plague our worlds." Her voice grew law at her next words, " And I have seen to much death in this place and I don't think I can stand anymore."

Her words were strange to me. She was obviously ready to fight from her display earlier in the city square. Yet, I could sense something within her that was aching for something, but I could not decipher what it was. It was like a waterfall that fell into nothing and had no end. She had need for something, but what?

"Now, you tell me, who are you?"

I realize then that I hadn't yet told her my name. "I am Riku. Nothing more and nothing less."

"Riku, it suits you well."

"It is but a simple name."

Weiß breathed in slowly before she whispered into the air, "Is being simple really so…terrible?"

The words were spoken to no one in particular and I knew she expected no answer so we just sat there in the dim light and spoke not a word for a long moment in time before another question plagued me. Finally I could no longer hold it down and my voice cut through the silence like a dagger. "What are you?"

She lifted her head towards me and spoke soft, gentle words, "Am I not what you are?"

"Yes, but you seem…different somehow. Where do you come from?" 

"This city is my home and birthplace. Never have I left the borders of these dark towers." Her voice was low and the orange flame of the candles around us reflected off her almond cheeks.

Suddenly, she arose from her seat and approached me. And there, in this small, dimly light room she extended her hand, palm up, and slowly removed the black glove from it. And out from the glove, emerged a hand of the same skin tone as her face. Then, with her still gloved hand she reached out for my hand and held it up so that my palm was facing her and my fingers were spread. And in that moment, the strangest thing happened. Weiß lifted her naked fingers up to mine and put them so that they barely touched me, but that they matched up. Mine were slightly bigger than hers but they still held the same form.

Her fingers were warm and smooth to the touch and all I could do was stare at them while she spoke so quietly that even I almost didn't hear "Does the same warmth that runs through your hands not run through mine?"

After her statement she let go off my hand and re-gloved her bare one before turning and saying, "You need to rest if you wish to heal."

Then, Weiß left the room with no further words. But even with her physical presents gone, I could see her shadow where the lights now flickered on the wall. I continued to stare at my hand she had touched and slowly I lifted my other hand to trace my finger. I then laid back down onto the bed and let my head rest on the pillow. Warmth? What did she mean by that? This Weiß was definitely a strange person, but something about her was interesting. I found myself wanting to know her more and maybe then I could find answers to my questions. But that could wait until tomorrow and with that last thought running through my mind, I let my eyes drift closed and sleep took over.

Next-Chapter 5: Raining Tears

I would like to thank Trayne for the review and your kind words!     


End file.
